


Glass House

by Selenese



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dubious Consent, F/M, Mutual Pining, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Hatred, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenese/pseuds/Selenese
Summary: On the day of her wedding, Blossom is reconsidering her marriage. Or, Brick pays a visit to Blossom on her wedding night. (Angst. Pining. Darker themes.)
Relationships: Brick/Blossom Utonium
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Glass House

**A/N: WARNING: This is a dark fic with non con/ dub con themes. If these things disturb you, then don't read.**

* * *

The union between two households was supposed to be a happy occasion.  
A day filled with mirth, positivity and blessings for the newly wedded couple. Yet as Blossom, smoothed her hands over her ginger tresses, most of which were pinned on top of her head in an immaculate updo, she could not shake the lingering discontent that seemed to have befallen her since that morning. She had awoken on this day, the most special day of her life with trembling fingers and the inkling of dread in the pit of her belly.  
"It's normal," Bubbles had told her as her skillful hands worked their way through Blossom's hair. "Lots of brides feel nervous on their wedding day." The blonde pulled a few hairpins from her mouth, strategically placing them throughout the large, curly bun that she had created on the crown of her sister's head. "Just a few more and…perfect! Blossom, you look so beautiful!"  
Blossom turned her head, appraising herself in the mirror.  
She had to admit that her sister was quite talented in the realm of beauty. After high school, Bubbles had enrolled into cosmetology school and was now making quite the name for herself around town as a freelancer. The makeup she had done on Blossom enhanced her natural features; the eye shadow and choice of blush complimented her rose-colored eyes and generated a mixture of elegance and striking beauty that the redhead did not usually associate with herself.  
"I know you don't wear makeup that often, too focused on your studies," Bubbles sat down on the bed, smiling proudly as she appreciated her work, "Not like you need it anyway, of course!"  
Blossom laughed softly, "Thank you, Bubbles. I love it."  
There was a hard, rapid knock on the door before it opened to reveal a very annoyed looking Buttercup carrying a large garment bag over her shoulder. She was already wearing her bridesmaid dress, which was simple and pink with soft ruffles at the hem. She narrowed her brow with a frown.  
"Here's your dress Bubbles. Weddings are a lot of work," she grumbled, emerald eyes drifting over to her two sisters. "You look good, you ready?"  
" _Good_? What do you mean good? Surely you can give a better compliment than that, Buttercup!"  
"What, Bubbles! You know I don't care about any of that stuff!"  
Blossom turned back toward the vanity, preferring to tune out her sisters' bickering and stare down at her hands.  
After today she would be a wife. _Dexter McPherson's wife_. What did that mean? What did that entail exactly?  
Surely it was meant to be? They were both the top students at The University of Townsville. They excelled far above the rest of their peers. With his genius and her superpowers, they'd make an unstoppable power couple. One to be both admired and envied the world over. So why? Why was she getting cold feet now? Why did it feel so wrong? The proposal had been unexpected, and Blossom had hastily accepted, too flustered, and embarrassed to think clearly at the time. She had dated the boy-genius, now very much a man in his own right, and had been content with the somewhat casual aspect of the relationship. It felt nice to have someone with the same professional interests as her, someone that shared the same fascination with science and the arts. It should be the right choice.  
And yet, the dread and bitterness continued to roll in her stomach, and she swallowed to ease the taste of bile in the back of her throat.  
"Blossom, I'm going to go get dressed," Bubbles rose from the bed, gesturing toward the plush bridesmaid robe she wore, "The guests will be arriving pretty soon. The Professor is so excited, he's adorable really."  
Buttercup rolled her eyes playfully.  
"I think the word you're looking for is annoying,"  
Blossom smiled at her younger sister. Buttercup was also doing rather well. She owned her own sports-wear shop in the center of town and assisted with putting on events for visiting teams. The ebony-haired woman still enjoyed playing the sports herself though, but she could not be contracted into teams due to her superpowers providing an unfair advantage.  
Bubbles walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"Blossom?"  
The redhead gathered herself, momentarily startled from being interrupted from her thoughts.  
"Alright," She gave another forced smile, "Thank you guys for your help."  
Buttercup came over next, leaning down slightly to embrace her older sister. "You know you can tell us anything...right?"  
Bubbles nodded, her previously bright demeanor shifting over to a more serious one.  
"Yes…" she hesitated, "Whatever it is. No matter what, we'll support you Blossom."  
Blossom shut her eyes. _Of course_ , her sisters had noticed her discontentment. Did she really think she could carry on this façade for their sake?  
If there was one thing Blossom hated to do, it was to disappoint those around her. All the guests attending the wedding, the Professor, her sisters, _Dexter_ …She was much too far along now. She couldn't say no, all of the chances that she had had to do so were long gone. Dexter was not a bad man. He was intelligent, wealthy and he loved her. He vowed to take care of her and use his achievements and inventions to better the lives of the people of Townsville and the world at large. How could she possibly say no?  
Blossom looked down at her wedding dress, a gorgeous and expensive lace ballgown that Dexter had paid for himself.  
She returned her sister's embrace, fixing her mouth into a bright and cheerful smile.  
"It's fine, I'm just nervous. I'll be a new bride; I don't really know what I'm doing, or how marriage is supposed to work."  
Her younger sisters shared a glance, not quite believing the lie, but wanting to support her, nonetheless. The elephant in the room was large, loud and ugly. It lashed its head from side to side, its ivory tusks piercing through the delicate walls of the room, scattering clothing and destroying furniture in its desperation. But the sisters would choose to ignore it for now. Blossom wanted to go through with it, so they would support her.  
Buttercup's eyes met hers, and Blossom held her gaze, conveying what her mouth in this rare moment could not.  
Emerald eyes narrowed slightly before relenting, and Buttercup pulled away.  
"Alright, leader girl, you have an hour."  
Her sisters left the room then, Bubbles sparing one last glance before closing the door behind her.

* * *

  
The wedding progressed as best as Blossom could have hoped. Everything went off without a hitch, and Blossom told herself that this was proof that the wedding was in fact, meant to be. Her bridesmaids consisted of her sisters, their friend Robin and Dexter's sister Dee Dee. The Professor, hair grey and lines wrinkling his face, had walked her down the aisle and handed her off to her now husband. Virtually all of Townsville, including the Mayor and Ms. Bellum attended wedding. Their enemies of course, did not attend, but Blossom was surprised to get some cheeky letters of congratulations from Fuzzy and The Gangreen Gang.  
Now here she was, the beginning of her honeymoon, hands fidgeting nervously around the needle in her hands. A modified concoction of Antidote-X that she had stolen from the Professor's lab. Its affects were temporary, and Blossom had hoped to use it to feel normal on her wedding night. To experience what it would be like to be with a human man as a normal human woman would. Free of her superpowers and heightened sensitivities for just one night, allowing herself to be vulnerable and give herself to her husband.  
 _"Aren't you afraid that you'll break him?" One curious civilian had asked her, "You're not exactly a normal woman. Men tend to get weird about that kind of stuff. Doesn't it bother you?"_  
Blossom stared at the bathroom mirror. The bathroom was massive and decorated lavishly. Garnished with diamonds and marble finishing that sparkled brightly in the dim lighting.  
Immediately after the wedding, Dexter had flown his new bride out to the countryside to begin their honeymoon. It was a large countryside manor with glass windows and marble walls. It overlooked the lake and was surrounded by greenery, secluded and situated far away from the rest of civilization. A romantic and dream-like honeymoon that any woman would be grateful for.  
 _Doesn't it bother you?_  
Blossom inhaled shakily and injected the needle into her arm.  
Immediately she could feel the effects of the chemical neutralizer in her system. It coursed through her bloodstream, the liquid piercing through her body with a sharp iciness that she had only felt once before. She stood there trembling for a moment before placing the needle back into its container. She hid the container under the bathroom counter and stared into the mirror again. She gazed intensely at her reflection, a sudden anger coming upon her.  
 _Who are you? What are you doing?_  
She tried to will herself to destroy the reflection, disgusted at the saddened rose-colored irises, but she found that she could not. No molten beams of red shot from her eyes, no ragged breath of ice came from her lips. Her powers would be gone for several hours.  
Blossom used her hands to smooth the wrinkles from the white night gown that she wore. Her hair now hung freely down her back, stopping just below her waist. Most of the curls had fallen by now, leaving delicate waves in her shiny red hair.  
With another deep breath, Blossom slipped her feet into her white slippers and excited the bathroom.

* * *

  
Blossom made her way down the massive hallway, the moonlight illuminating her path as it shown through the tall glass windows. She could hear the crickets chirping faintly, as well as the gentle rustling of the wind from outside.  
"Dexter?" She called softly, "Where are you?"  
He was not in the bedroom where she'd left him to touch up, so she assumed that he had went to the second bathroom down the stairs. As she padded her way through the home, silently cursing her lack of flight, she noticed light coming from the kitchen.  
"Dexter?" She called again, a smile coming to her face as she turned into the kitchen.  
There was no one there.  
Blossom tensed, her eyes scanning the room. Without her powers she could not see through walls or other objects, her hearing was no longer enhanced, she had no super strength or flight. She was in this moment, a human woman.  
A human woman with very human woman fears.  
She turned on her heel to exit, her mind set on calling her sisters for assistance, but ran into something large and hard.  
It did not budge when she knocked into it, and the force sent her crashing to the floor. Blossom sat there for a moment, slightly dazed at the unfamiliar feeling, before looking up.  
There, in her kitchen stood none other than Brick Jojo. He towered over her, his height seeming even more exaggerated from where she sat on the cold, tiled floor. He stared down at her, his gaze was unreadable, almost bored as he regarded her. Her wore a black T-shirt with a red sports jacket over it. He had on jeans, sneakers, and his signature baseball cap swung to the back of his head.  
"Interesting," He began, "It's almost like you couldn't sense me."  
Blossom's first reaction, as it normally was when seeing him, was anger. She and her sisters had not seen the RowdyRuff boys for several years after their second defeat. She had heard rumors though that the boys had established themselves into unnamed underground corporations throughout various nations. She recalled the last picture she had seen of them, all three of the boys dressed in expensive suits surrounded by sneering businessmen and scantily clad women. It felt strange to see him dressed so casual now.  
"What are you doing in our house?" She spat, rising to her feet, surprisingly graceful, "You have no business being here."  
Brick's lips pulled into a grin, sharp white teeth catching the dim light.  
"I'm just here to see off the new bride. What's it been, ten years?"  
"You were not invited."  
"Ouch," he said mockingly, placing a hand over his heart. "That hurt."  
"Good."  
He stepped forward, the smile on his face didn't quite match his eyes which had shown over with cruel, unconcealed malice.  
"Where is lover-boy? Shouldn't you two be, I don't know," he circled her slowly, mockingly, "Locked in the throes of passion? Seeking refuge in each other's arms?"  
Blossom rubbed her temples, the annoyance and concern for her husband's whereabouts bubbling to the surface. He was the last person that she wanted to see, to be here of all nights. She briefly wondered if she would be able to contact her sisters, that is, if she could make it to the phone in time.  
"My husband, you mean," Blossom corrected, "And he is here, he went to his study."  
Brick grinned knowingly.  
"Did he now?" He said, and stepped forward again, intimidating her with his height.  
She reached out to place a hand on his chest, forming a buffer between them.  
He paused then; an eyebrow raised as he stared down at her hand. He stood there for a moment, quiet as he regarded her arm, as if waiting for something. His eyes flickered up to her face, narrowing suspiciously.  
"What happened to your powers?"  
Blossom froze, panic shooting through her as she quickly removed her hand from the large male.  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
"Oh, really now?" Brick said, his eyes had darkened, and he was no longer smiling. Blossom glanced up at him, biting her lip nervously. He was _angry_.  
His hand shot out to grip her forearm, and Blossom felt it then. The stark difference between the touch of a normal human male, and the super-powered mastermind that was Brick Jojo. Unable to stop herself, Blossom gasped in pain. The sound did not go unnoticed by the man before her, his already heightened senses having homed onto every last sound, grimace, and micro expression from the smaller redhead.  
"You _are_ powerless."  
It was not a question, but a statement, and Blossom snarled angrily, blinking back tears as she glared up at him through the pain.  
"Brick Jojo, I am demanding that you leave at once!"  
He held her arm firmly, effectively and effortlessly cutting off the circulation. There was a dangerous glint in his crimson eyes. They were no longer mirthful, but disgusted, angry, and…disappointed even.  
"I can't believe you would be so stupid," he growled icily "Actually, I _can_. But I didn't think you would actually _do_ it."  
Blossom shivered, the darkness of his tone unnerving her.  
"I said I don't know what you're-"  
"Cut the bullshit, Blossom. You took Antidote-X? _Willingly_?"  
The PowerPuff narrowed her eyes, anger and shame building within her. She was unable to deny it.  
"And how is that any of your business?"  
"You've handicapped yourself."  
They stood there. Silently staring each other down.  
There was a brief tic in Brick's jaw.  
"Did he make you?"  
"Make me what?"  
" _Blossom_."  
She felt a shiver go down her spine. Something within her feminine mind tingled at his tone, giddy and suddenly mischievous having brought out his anger.  
"Excuse me? What I choose to do with my body is none of your concern."  
"Isn't it?"  
Again, they glared at each other.  
"So," he began "You did this on your own accord?"  
Blossom was tired of this. She wanted to go to bed. The redhead rubbed her temples in annoyance and met his gaze, matching his threatening stare with one of her own.  
"Where is my husband?"  
"Don't worry your pretty little head about it."  
To say he was pissed off was an understatement. He had half a mind to strike her, but only relented due to the fact that he'd likely kill her in her current state. The fact that she'd willingly rid herself of her powers disturbed him. It was like she was denying who she was. Who _they_ were.  
"I should kill you," he said lowly "You grow more undeserving of your title every day. We are not like the common flock. He didn't even ask you to do this. What were you trying to do? Please him?"  
"I wanted to be human for once."  
He stopped, his eyes narrowing as they focused on to her face. Blossom stared at the floor, the conflicting emotions of shame, guilt, and confusion making her dizzy.  
Brick's nostrils flared, that same revulsion evident on his face at her statement. She knew he despised humans. That he saw them as lower than the dirt beneath his feet.  
Blossom covered his hand with her own and dug her nails into his flesh. It of course did not harm him, and Blossom did not expect it to.  
"Tell me what you've done with my husband."  
Slowly, Brick's lips pulled into a grin, one that didn't quite match the fury brewing in his eyes. He no longer looked disgusted, just cold, as if he had come to be decision.  
"Ah, yes," he sneered, "Your husband."  
Without another word his hands were around her waist and she was lifted off the ground into his arms. The powerful muscles lifted her easily, and in a blur of wind, they were out of the kitchen and at the other side of the house. He flew them to the long hallway with the glass sliding doors. The whiplash of their sudden stop sent her flailing to steady herself, but the redheaded male held onto her tightly.  
"You seem to have forgotten who you are. Let me remind you."  
He nodded his head toward the doors looking out into the backyard, and Blossom followed his gaze nervously.  
There in the backyard sat her husband, bound and gagged with what looked like the sheets from their bedroom. His glasses were broken and barely clung to his face. His right leg was twisted at an odd angle, and a steady stream of blood trickled down his temple. Brick had propped him up in a lawn chair facing the windows, as if he meant to entertain. The yard lights were shining brightly and pointing towards the house, illuminating the window wall like stage lights in a theatre.  
Suddenly, Blossom found herself colliding with the glass. She could hear Dexter's muffled screams behind the gag as he cried out in fear for her.  
"Originally, I came here to kick your ass-and I still just might, but you've given me another idea."  
In a blur of motion, Brick tore the nightgown from her body, turning her to face toward the sliding door and out towards the night. He forced her against it, her bare breasts pressing against the glass. Her eyes locked with Dexter's widened blue ones. She hoped her eyes could convey how sorry she was. How much she cared for him. How much she desperately wished she could love him as much as he loved her.  
"Blossom," he growled lowly in her ears, and she could feel the smirk on his lips "Did you think marrying this dweeb could give you a new life? Take all the Antidote-X you want. You'll never escape what you are. What we are."  
Her mind wondered back to a past conversation they had had. During one of their many clashes throughout Townsville, their clothes stained with blood as they left a barrage of chaos in their wake.  
 _Blossom gasped, trying to catch her breath as the smoke billowed up from the surrounding destruction. The former building lay leveled at their feet, and they stood there, facing each other on rubble and broken glass._  
 _"Don't you see," he had told her, his face bloody but otherwise unfazed by their battle "You still fight for the weak," his eyes darkened as they regarded her, his distaste laid bare, "And that is why you lose."_  
 _"I am not like you," she spat, "These people need me! It is my duty to protect them. You, Brick Jojo, are nothing but a bloodthirsty criminal! You have nothing to fight for besides the very sake of fighting!"_  
 _A bark of laughter escaped him then, short and sharp._  
 _"Not like me?" He chuckled, his smirk was cruel, "You and I are one in the same. Two halves of a whole." He gestured out to their surroundings. The crumbled infrastructure, the sparking of downed power lines, the chorus of car alarms in the distance._  
 _"We did this, don't you see?" A flurry of debris began to fall around them, covering the ground in a blanket of charcoal snow, "And we did it together."_  
Blossom was pulled back to reality with a sharp yank to her hair. She felt the tears pricking her eyes as he roughly fisted the auburn tresses, forcing her head to the side so he could look her in the eyes.  
He yanked her head towards him, kissing her roughly. He reached down between her legs; his large rough hands brushed against her panties.  
"Well, well, what's this, Blossy?" he stroked the moist fabric, causing Blossom to shiver, "This all for me?"  
Blossom gritted her teeth, her body betrayed her. It reacted to his nearness, his touch, the deep masculine tenor of his voice. He was too close; she could smell his scent. It was clean and earthy with a hint of musk. She inhaled deeply.  
"Let's put on a show for ol' four-eyes, shall we?"  
He brushed her panties to the side and slipped a finger into her.  
Her breath hitched, but other than that she did not react. She kept her expression neutral as she stared out into the night, avoiding the frightened eyes of her husband.  
She felt another finger enter, both of them scissoring her before beginning to slowly pump in and out of her.  
The pace was torturously slow, and Blossom began to feel herself getting wetter, coating his fingers so that they could slide easily into her body.  
"Uhn…"  
She tried to bite back the moan but was unable to stop it. His fingers felt so good, and the warmth was beginning to coil in her belly.  
She thought about how it had been to be intimate with Dexter. How he had worshipped her body, kissing her tenderly and asking her what she liked.  
 _Surely there was more to it all than this?_  
She had smiled and held onto him during the act, telling herself that she enjoyed it. That he loved her and that she ought to as well. Being intimate with Dexter was different. It was not like this.  
Her head snapped back as Brick yanked her hair again, this time using his other arm to hitch up her leg, spreading her womanhood so that their audience could get a better view. He increased the pace.  
"You're dripping babe," he growled low in her ear, and Blossom moaned in response. She couldn't think straight anymore, she could only focus on the large, thick fingers pistoning in and out of her. He was right, she could feel her juices dripping down her legs, the sounds of him fingering her in her ears.  
"Look at him,"  
Blossom shut her eyes.  
"I said, look at him."  
His hand came down on her ass and Blossom cried out. Her flesh stung from the impact, his strength was sure to leave the skin bruised and bright red.  
When he inserted a third finger, Blossom could no longer control herself. She moaned wantonly, the force of his thrusting fingers overwhelming her. Blossom could feel her body growing hotter, her breath fogging the glass as her mouth hung open.  
His hand came down on her again, this time harder than the last, and Blossom's eyes rolled to the back of her head.  
"I won't ask again."  
Her eyes locked with her husband's, and Blossom could see him struggling against his restraints, tears running down his cheeks. He was afraid for her, worried for her safety. Yet Blossom could not, in that moment, find herself to care.  
"Hmmm, oh God…" Blossom swayed her head to the side, delirious from the pleasure of her debauchery.  
Brick breathed hotly against her ear and pressed a wet kiss to her neck. He was holding her up effortlessly and she could feel the hardness of his muscles through his shirt. Blossom pressed her backside up against his crotch, rubbing herself along the rough fabric of his jeans onto the bulge beneath.  
"He will never make you feel this way. Only I can. But you understand that now, don't you?"  
 _"You and I are one in the same. Two halves of a whole."_  
"Never forget it."  
His thumb pressed against her clit.  
There was a flash of white, and Blossom screamed, arching her back against his chest as she came around his hand.  
At that moment, Brick yanked her head back and crashed his lips to hers. She felt his tongue enter her mouth, drinking deeply from her.  
She moaned helplessly into the kiss as her pussy clenched around his fingers. All the dread, bitterness and anger evaporating from her body. It was as if her body was singing, rejoicing as it found what it had been missing. What it had _needed_. She had been desperate to feel something for so long, and her body drank it up greedily. Eager and giddy as if the opportunity would never arise again.  
Surprisingly gentle, Brick lowered her to the ground. Blossom could feel the blood ringing in her ears as she deepened the kiss. The passion flooded her body, the Chemical-X in her system, though neutralized, reacting to his.  
Brick was first to pull away, their mouths disconnecting with a thin line of saliva. His eyes had darkened to a deep crimson color, and he was looking at her intensely. Blossom gazed back at him through half-lidded eyes. The passion they shared left her body humming contently, and she could do nothing more than lean her weight against him.  
The pair stood like that for a while, as if only the two of them existed in that moment. There was no regretful marriage, no town in constant need of saving, no bitter animosity between enemies.  
It was just the two of them. Together, as it should be.  
Brick's jaw clenched, and his eyes shown over with blazing anger again. The change in his expression startled Blossom out of her moment and she made to pull away. His hands tightened around her, and he gritted his teeth, nostrils flared.  
Blossom winced, uneasy at his sudden change.  
"Brick, I-"  
Without a word, the RowdyRuff leader released her, and without sparing her, or her bound husband a glance, left with a beam of red and crumbled ceiling.  
The PowerPuff girl stood there, unable to reconcile the sharp pain in her chest at his departure.  
Shivering from the cold air, Blossom wrapped her arms around herself. Shock, embarrassment, hurt, fear and sadness warred in her mind as she stared blankly up at the newly formed hole in the ceiling.  
 _Surely there was more to it all than this?_  
Slowly her eyes drifted over to Dexter. He was calling out to her through the gag, still struggling pitifully in the same position Brick had placed him in.  
 _"You still fight for the weak. That is why you lose."_  
Blossom could only stand there silently as she watched him. She did not make a move to go to him, to run for help, or even to clothe herself. She could only stare blankly in the eyes of her husband as the pit of despair in her belly began to return. The events of the day began to flood back to her. Her kind, but aging father. Her sister's concerned glances. Her new marriage. The words of the townspeople.  
She could hear them now.  
 _"Dr. McPherson is amazing! He's such a genius, he even bagged a PowerPuff Girl!"_  
The shame boiled inside her, and with it came understanding. Blossom averted her gaze and trembled.  
She had made a mistake.  
She should have never married him.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello lovely readers! I hope you enjoyed that. Please, please REVIEW! This is a one-shot but if enough people really like it, I could consider continuing. Blossom is faced with the choice between her "soulmate" and what she thinks the "right choice" should be. Alas, the heart wants what the heart wants. I was originally going to make this darker and more sexual but I decided to keep it angsty and romantic. Brick's plans were going to be more sinister but as I was writing this it took a different turn.


End file.
